Crystal Dreams
by rainbow-leaves
Summary: How can one little crystal cause Rainbow Dash so many problems?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Prologue

It had always been just a simple, clear, tear-shaped crystal on a cord around her neck. The cord matched her coat and the crystal never really drew anyone's attention. Never noticed, just always there as she had been told it must always be. Rainbow Dash's parents had told her that she must never lose her crystal for it would have significant importance to her when she grew up. No matter how much she asked her parents as a little filly to explain to her why this crystal was so important they always told her they would explain when she was older. However, the fates did not allow this and her parents were taken from her at the tenderest of ages for a young foal. Shipped off continuously from one relative to another the crystal's meaning to her faded apart from being one of the last momentous left to her after greedy relatives helped themselves to the few material possessions that had been left to the little orphaned foal.

Rainbow Dash heeded her mother's warning and wore it always. Most times she wore her crystal in a backwards manner from most necklaces for she turned the necklace around so that she may tuck the crystal behind her neck hidden in the wild rainbow locks of her mane so as never to lose this cherished possession. Never in a million, gazillion, bazillion years would she have ever thought that such a tiny crystal could have any kind of a true impact on her life. True, gaining independence and moving to Ponyville to eventually meet all of her new friends had changed her life for the better, but she did not feel like her world have changed on her. Her life had just improved a lot after coming to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had even become the Element of Loyalty, but since being loyal had always been ingrained in her sense of self she did not feel like this had really changed her life significantly either. There were only two things she felt _had_ ever or _would_ ever make a genuine impact on her life. First, was the Sonic Rainboom and second, was finally joining The Wonderbolts. How one meeting and a tiny crystal could have caused so many problems was beyond all her wildest dreams. Thus, the story begins.

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash remembered seeing The Wonderbolts' show for the first time. It had been one of the last excursions she and her parents had gone on together before she lost them to the accident. The flying, the colors, the maneuvering, and the air acrobatics had all come together in a dizzying array of sensations that left her gasping for both breath and for more. She remembered waving her tiny hooves above her head yelling along with the crowd seated in her father's sturdy front legs. Her parents smiled at one another at their daughter's excitement. She giggled in happiness as her father pointed out each Wonderbolt's trademark maneuver and gave her the names of each acrobatic trick.

Afterwards, Rainbow Dash was even more excited to be taken backstage with a few select young foals to meet The Wonderbolts and their captain. The captain's name was Thundercloud and he towered above the tiny filly. Undeterred by fame or his massive presence, the little filly squealed in delight and hugged his front leg excitedly with all four legs refusing to let go regardless of her parents' prompts or the other Wonderbolts tittering behind Thundercloud.

"Now who is this?" questioned Thundercloud good-naturedly as he picked up his hoof also lifting the little rainbow-maned filly latched onto his leg as well.

"I am Rainbow Dash!" the filly excitedly exclaimed as she waved one little front hoof, "Cans I fly with you? Me going to fly fast, fast, fast. Zoom! Zoom!"

"Are you now?" Thundercloud asked as he gently settled the young filly into the crook off his front foreleg and tickled Rainbow Dash's tummy with his muzzle, "Are you good enough to fly with The Wonderbolts?"

"Um…not yet, but soons," giggled the young filly squirming excitedly in his grasp, "One day I be fast, fast and be a 'Ondervolt!"

"Well, Rainbow Dash," Thundercloud said as he chuckled and placed her in her parents' embrace, "you get those wings in good shape, practice hard, and one day you will reach your dream of being a 'Ondervolt.' Good luck to you Little One."

Rainbow Dash remembered waving good bye to the Wonderbolt captain and getting a gentle pat on the head from most of the team members. She remembered chattering to her parents about what it would be like when she joined the "Ondervolts." Her parents smiled and encouraged her to reach her new dream. She remembered that she fell asleep on the way home and woke up the next morning with her new Wonderbolt dream locked up tight in her heart never to leave again.

The memory replayed in Rainbow Dash's head as she lay in bed staring up at her cloud ceiling. She also remembered the few flying lessons she had with her parents before she lost them forever. Those lessons were the basis for everything her trademark flying approach entailed. She had the speed of her father and the agility of her mother. She was their last living legacy, but she had not made The Wonderbolts team yet. She scrubbed her hoof through her mane and sat up in annoyance.

"Time to practice," Rainbow Dash encouraged herself as she got ready for the new day, "Time to get better. Time to improve."

If anyone who knew Rainbow Dash had heard her internal thoughts they would be stunned. She carefully wove a web making others think that she thought herself as almost "perfect." Only she knew that this was all a fabrication. Rainbow Dash knew of most of her strengths and weaknesses. She worked hard at overcoming these weaknesses; sometimes with good outcomes and sometimes with not so good outcomes. However, Rainbow Dash always learned from these experiences and tried to move forward confidently. She know she still had a lot to learn and that she was a bit brash, but Rainbow Dash was trying in her own way to compensate for this side of her personality.

A tiny glimmer caught her eye in the mirror Rainbow Dash was using to try to tame her wild mane. Her small crystal hung the right way around her neck having shifted around during the night. Seeing the crystal made Rainbow Dash smile with nostalgia.

"You'll see Daddy," she thought to herself as she tucked her crystal back around her neck and into her mane, "You'll see Mama. I'll make you proud. I reached the Best Young Flier Winner this year and I will reach The Wonderbolts one day. Just wait and see."

With this last thought Rainbow Dash took to the sky to get some practice in before heading to Rarity's later in the afternoon. Tonight was The Grand Galloping Gala and if her plans worked out right, she would be one step closer to reaching The Wonderbolts.

In Cloudsdale there was another group getting ready to start their day. In fact, they had really already started their day with an early morning practice and were just finishing up so they could grab some breakfast.

"Two hours, tops," called out Spitfire the captain of The Wonderbolts to the rest of her team, "Then back here for light stretches until we start heading to Canterlot for the show tonight at The Gala."

As her team nodded and headed towards the locker rooms to clean up a bit Spitfire's co-captain sidled up to her side and gave her a light nuzzle. She pushed him away with a light toss of her head and heard him chuckle.

"Good practice," Soarin' said with a smile ignoring her grumbling.

"Soarin' what did I say about displays of affection in public?" Spitfire demanded with a huff, "Ponies do not need to know our private affairs."

"There is nopony around Spitfire," Soarin' said affectionately as he flicked the end of his tail teasingly in her face as he passed her on the way to the locker room, "You know that all the team already know that you and I are life mates. No worries. They still take you seriously. Your beautiful face can inspire anyone to do his or her best."

"Ha ha," Spitfire replied as she attempted to bite at the end of her life mate's tail as she playfully chased him, "Still…it would probably be best to keep a low profile. Can't have your fan club getting upset and hunting me."

"Wha?" Soarin' blurted out suddenly serious and a touch angry as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her beginning to paw at the cloud ground, "Hunting you? Not one pony will lay one hoof on you! They better not even try or I'll…."

"Hush now," Spitfire soothed putting her hoof over Soarin's mouth and using her body to lower him down from his half rear-up, "I was just teasing. Nopony would be able to catch me, let alone hurt me. Calm down, Love."

Spitfire sighed softly as she nuzzled her distraught life mate to calm him down. She mentally kicked herself for her careless words when she felt the tension in Soarin's body. She had forgotten just how protective a bonded stallion could be towards their mates and how upset the usual easy-going Soarin' could get if he felt there was any danger to his loved ones, especially his Spitfire. Many ponies married, but only certain pegasi could bond. It was a throw back to a time in Pegasus history and was beyond rare. The bonding had surprised Spitfire at first for she had always been an untamable spirit, but Soarin's gentle nature and boundless love had won her over completely. Looking at her calming stallion starting to grin at her with one of his characteristic, goofy grins she had to admit to herself that she had never been happier.

"Come on Big Guy," Spitfire said as she turned back towards the locker room instinctively knowing Soarin' would follow without question, "Let's go eat before all the pie is gone."

"No!" Soarin' gasped in horror as he hurried past the mare while she chuckled at him in amusement.

Spitfire noticed that his crystal had slipped out of his mane again. It trailed behind him with fiery-yellow flicks of light. Smiling she chased after him into the locker room. This was her life mate and she would fight for him just as hard as he would fight for her. Again, this was without question.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Also, some of The Gala scene's dialogue comes directly from season 1 episode 26. I did not write this set of dialogue, but I did add Rainbow Dash's thoughts. Just thought I'd let you know so nobody tries to say I am claiming any person's private work. So, on with the show.

Chapter 2

Everyone was bustling about getting ready for The Grand Galloping Gala. Rainbow Dash sighed again for the 4,182 time since she arrived at Rarity's. If Rarity ran that brush one more time through her coat she was going to absolutely scream.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed in one of her holier-than-thou, overly-dramatic voices, "Do stay still. I will not allow you to wear one of my fashions tonight looking wild and disorderly."

"Wild and disorderly?" snapped Rainbow Dash as she attempted to fight the brush that had combed every inch of her into numb oblivion, "Having one tiny hair out of place does not make a pony _disorderly_."

"It's best not ta argue with her Sugar Cube," piped up Applejack as she continued to assist Twilight in polishing her hooves, "Ya know she always knows tha best way to gussie us up."

"That's right, Dashie," Pinkie Pie chimed in as she bounced around the room, "You did come in with your mane sticking up in all different directions. You looked so silly!"

"I will have you know that I created a new trick today," Rainbow Dash said with great pride, "I call this move the Totally, Tubular, Awesome Spin of Coolness."

"Yay!" Fluttershy whispered from behind Rainbow Dash making the rainbow-maned pony spin around and give her a cheeky grin.

"Well, I am sure your Totally, Tubular Whatever is wonderful to watch," Twilight soothed as Applejack finished off her last hoof, "But you did come in looking a little worse for wear."

"You can say that again," Spike giggled from his corner.

"Ha ha," Rainbow Dash teased as Rarity finished tying her rainbow-mane to the side in a graceful ponytail, "I know that we have to look our best for The Grand Galloping Gala, but when inspiration strikes you ride the winds."

"Ride tha winds?" Applejack questioned with a smirk, "Looks ta me more like the winds sucked ya up and spit ya back out."

Rainbow Dash drew herself up in righteous indignation before cracking up in a fit of laughter. The other five ponies and baby dragon joined her in a giggling fit. It was so nice to have ponies, plus a dragon, who totally understood where a pony was coming from.

"Okay. Okay," Rainbow Dash snickered out, "Maybe I _did_ look a _little_ ruffled, but I can't wait to show you the new trick. It is like 20% cooler than the last trick I showed you!"

"Well, we simply cannot wait until then, Darling," Rarity said as she finished fixing her own mane, "But it will have to wait until tomorr…Rainbow Dash where on Equestria did you get such a charming little necklace?"

Rainbow Dash looked down and noticed that her crystal had again slipped out of her mane for the second time today and was sitting squarely in the middle of her chest. Her friends clustered up curiously looking at her most prized possession. They all "_oohed_" and "_awed_" over the simple little crystal.

"Oh, that's lovely," Fluttershy said in her quiet little voice, "I never knew that you ever wore jewelry."

"Oh, this?" Rainbow Dash answered as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "This is a necklace my parents gave me when I was just a little filly. They said to always keep it with me and so I usually tuck it into my mane so I don't lose it. It's very special to me."

"Well it is just lovely," Rarity gushed, "Why don't you wear your necklace this way for The Gala?"

"Um…no," Rainbow Dash quickly said as she tucked her crystal back around into her mane, "I really like the necklace you made for my gown. I love my crystal, but I like to keep it safe in my mane. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like this crystal is a part of me and I don't really want to accidently lose it."

"I completely understand, Sugar Cube," Applejack added, "Why Ah don't know what Ah'd do if Ah lost the hat my pa done gave me when Ah was a filly. It's like a connection to where Ah come from."

"Thanks for understanding, AJ," Rainbow Dash said in gratitude before turning to the others, "Don't you go ruining my image and telling ponies about me being all sentimental and junk."  
>"My lips are sealed, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie squealed and bounced up in down in place, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."<p>

"Of course not," Twilight assured Rainbow Dash as Rarity, Spike, and Fluttershy nodded behind her, "It is nopony else's business. We won't tell a soul."

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said, "Now who's ready to get this party on the road? Let's finish getting ready and get out of here!"

Rainbow Dash's words were met with enthusiastic cheers and before anyone knew it, the manes were done, the gowns were on, and they were all riding in their new carriage headed towards Canterlot to have the best night ever. Once at The Gala they all ended up splitting in different directions much to Spike's disappointment. The little dragon had wanted to spend the night with everypony together, but each of the six ponies had different dreams for the way this night was hopefully going to go.

Rainbow Dash herself grabbed a great place to take in The Wonderbolts' performance. She had to literally bite her tongue from fan girl squealing at the daring display. Once the show was over she entered the castle to visit the buffet table. It had been some time before the last time Rainbow Dash had eaten and she grabbed a quiet, corner table to eat at. She loved the rainbow gown Rarity had created for her, but the golden laces that wound up her front legs were getting in the way of eating.

"I don't see how frou-frou fillies do it," Rainbow Dash grouched to herself as she struggled to appear to have good manners at The Gala.

Rainbow Dash also discreetly kept her eyes peeled for her heroes. She had gotten to meet The Wonderbolts for a bit at the Best Flyer's Competition, but she had not been able to hang out with her two favorites. Spitfire and Soarin' had been there to thank her for saving them after the disastrous attempted rescue of Rarity, but had been quickly ushered, along with Ice Wind, to the team doctor to make sure they were not concussed or hurt in any way from Rarity's remarkably strong kicks. Rainbow Dash was really hoping to hang out with them tonight. To her delight she saw a familiar, uniformed stallion walk by with a whole pie in his mouth towards the VIP section when another familiar, uniformed pony popped out of nowhere.

"Always hungry after a show, aye Soarin'?" Spitfire chided.

'Yeah," Soarin' replied without thinking making the pie fall from his mouth and making him scream in horror, "My pie!"

"This was it," Rainbow Dash thought as she sped forward and caught the pastry at the last moment.

"You saved it," Soarin' said looking up fully into Rainbow Dash's face with his large, emerald eyes, "Thanks."

As she locked eyes with Soarin' a jolt went through Rainbow Dash that she did not understand. It was almost a pull, a longing so intense she felt burned inside. He certainly was quite a handsome stallion, but she was not the type of mare that got weak kneed around the opposite sex. Soarin' froze for a beat as well. None of this was lost on Spitfire.

"Hey, no problem," Rainbow Dash replied as a flustered Soarin' took his pie back and trotted off.

The young mare gave herself an internal kicking to get it together before turning to Spitfire who was studying her face thoughtfully.

"Hey! I know you," Spitfire said, "You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition.

"Hay, yeah!" Rainbow Dash boasted as she mentally admired the beautiful pony in front of her, "The names Rainbow Dash."

"Well Rainbow Dash," Spitfire began as the other Wonderbolt members gathered behind her, "Looks like your skills saved us again. Well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie."

"Yum, yum, uh…yeah. Nom, nom now," Soarin called out from the side lines as he devoured his pastry treat.

Rainbow Dash smiled at his obvious enjoyment of the pie and noticed Spitfire sending an affectionate look Soarin's way as well. The rainbow-maned mare found Soarin's simple pleasure of his pie almost foal-like charming. Again, the feeling of yearning over took her.

"What is this?" Rainbow Dash questioned herself before she heard the words she had been dreaming of coming from Spitfire's mouth.

"Want to come hang out with us?"

"Sure. Why not?" Rainbow Dash answered as calmly as possible while the Wonderbolts entered the VIP section leaving her as the last to enter.

"I'm hanging with _The Wonderbolts_!" Rainbow Dash gushed as a fan girl squeal finally erupted from her mouth and she trotted into the VIP section.

Meanwhile, a pie-filled Soarin' moved off from The Wonderbolts' group to shake his head. Something felt…_off_. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he felt pulled. Like he needed to be somewhere, but he didn't. He was where he was supposed to be. So what was this? Spitfire noticed and cantered up beside him.

"Soarin', what's wrong?" she asked quietly, "You looked almost…startled when you saw Rainbow Dash."

"No. I'm fine and Rainbow Dash seems like a really sweet little Pegasus," Soarin replied, "Maybe there was something bad about the pie. It tasted delicious, but I feel funny somehow."

"Are you sick?" Spitfire demanded peering anxiously at her life mate, "Where did you get that pie? Maybe we need to talk to Princess Celestia to see who catered The Gala. You could have food poisoning."

"No. I'm _really_ fine. I think the funny feeling seems to be passing anyway," Soarin' said nuzzling Spitfire and understanding just how anxious she was when she didn't immediately push him away, "I just think I may have worn myself out a little more then I thought I did at the show. Maybe eating immediately afterwards was not a great idea."

"You and your stomach are going to be the death of me," Spitfire fussed feeling his forehead for fever and finding Soarin's temperature to be normal, "If you start feeling any worse and need to leave you tell me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Soarin' said as he saluted, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and walked off to begin the boring "small talk" they had to do for their sponsors.

Spitfire watching Soarin' carefully, noticed him flick his gaze towards the young rainbow-maned filly she had invited in with them. Rainbow Dash was craning her neck to see over the crowd. He shuddered for a second before turning away and beginning a conversation with The Wonderbolts' biggest sponsor. Something was off with Soarin' and somehow Spitfire knew Rainbow Dash had something to do with this. Spitfire did not like when she did not understand situations. She especially did not like it when she did not understand a situation that involved her Soarin'. Spitfire genuinely seemed to like the young rainbow-maned filly, but why did Soarin's strange symptoms begin with her presence? What was going on?

To be continued…

Review and let me know your opinion either good or bad. Critiques keep the creative juices from stagnating.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Surprise! Two chapters in one day.

Chapter 3

Spitfire was not happy. She was not happy at all. The Grand Galloping Gala had always been tedious, but if she got jerked into one more picture without her permission she was going to bring fire and brimstone on somepony's head. Sighing, Spitfire realized that the problem wasn't the boring "small talk" or unexpected photo ops really. She was concerned. In fact, she was getting really worried. Through their bond she knew there was something up with Soarin' and she did not like this one bit. She also knew that she was basically ignoring the young, rainbow-maned filly she had invited to hang out with her and her team, but Soarin's welfare came first and foremost in her mind. Not to mention she couldn't shake the feeling that Rainbow Dash was the very reason the stallion she loved so much was having problems. Spitfire was a bit of a grudge holder and she knew it. Her impatience must have leaked through to Soarin' because he caught her eye and gestured with his head over to an empty table. She quickly trotted over and gave him a careful once over.

"How are you feeling, Soarin'?" Spitfire asked anxiously, "You are distracted and keep losing focus."

"I thought I was hiding it well," Soarin' sighed, "I am fine, but I am a little confused."

"How so?" Spitfire questioned.

"Well, I have this feeling like I need to be somewhere or do something. Almost like I forgot something," Soarin' explained with a perplexed look on his face, "But I know that I am right where I need to be at the moment and I don't have any pressing matters coming up. You don't think any of the sponsors have noticed have you? I don't want to be the reason why the team loses any funding."

"No. Only I would know that you are distracted because I know you so well," Spitfire assured as she noticed out of the corner of her eye Rainbow Dash moving closer to the table next to them, "Maybe you have forgotten something and it's just weighing on your mind."

"Your right," Soarin said giving his mane a shake, "It's got to be something like that. I most have forgotten something and my mind is trying to get me to remember. It's just…annoying."

Any reply Spitfire might have made was interrupted by a cup mysteriously flying off a table and getting caught by the one and only Rainbow Dash. Both Soarin' and Spitfire smiled and were impressed, but were suddenly pulled into another photo op before they could congratulate the young mare on her quick reflexes.

Rainbow Dash was not happy. This was _not_ "hanging out" and she felt completely alone. She _hated_ being alone. This night was not going as she had hoped it would. First, she was getting ignored by The Wonderbolts and second, she felt funny. She especially felt weird whenever she occasionally caught the eyes of Soarin'. Sweet, goofy, handsome Soarin'.

"Handsome? What was this?" Rainbow Dash grouched to herself, "A crush? Get over yourself! We are trying to get into The Wonderbolts. Not get a date. Even if he is handsome, and has the most gorgeous midnight blue mane, and has beautiful eyes. Arrgh!"

Rainbow Dash stamped one hoof in frustration at her strange feelings. A commotion suddenly broke her train of thought and caused many ponies in the room to search out the problem with their eyes. Rainbow Dash scanned the VIP section and noticed to her surprise her friend Rarity covered in cake screaming at what looked like a very stuck-up Unicorn stallion. The stallion seems to have been the reason why Rarity was covered in cake as her screamed words explained. She shook herself wildly causing cake to splatter all over the spoiled Unicorn.

"That a girl!" Rainbow Dash cheered in her head as the Unicorn stallion backed into a statue that began to sway dangerously.

As the statue fell, Rainbow Dash was ready to impress her two Wonderbolt heroes and raced forward catching the elegant artwork. What she didn't take into consideration was that the statue would weigh so much more than she thought it would; she was almost immediately pushed over by the weight causing the statue to crash into a pillar and topple several pillars in a row like a set of dominoes. Rainbow Dash looked around after the dust settled and noticed that not only Rarity, but Applejack and Pinkie Pie were also somehow involved in this scandal and all four of them were in a right state of disarray. They had all inadvertently destroyed the peace and harmony of The Gala and caused a terrible mess.

To make it worse Princess Celestia and Twilight had come into the room to witness her failure.

"Oh, horse apples," Rainbow Dash thought in shock.

All Rainbow Dash could do was stare sheepishly at Twilight with an apology starting to burn on her tongue, but her thoughts died out when the rumbling began. To Rainbow Dash's and every other guest's horror a stampede of animals rampaged in from the gardens being chased by an enraged, screaming Fluttershy causing guests to have to dodge the onslaught. This was most assuredly a double-face hoof moment. Not cool.

A whistle from Twilight and a gesture to follow had all six friends running for the hills. Rainbow Dash took to the air out in the hallway and grabbed Fluttershy to make room for her ground, bound pony friends. She flicked her gaze back into the ballroom quickly and noticed The Wonderbolts hovering above the chaos with looks of shock on their faces. A flash of regret stabbed Rainbow Dash in the heart and she quickly dragged Fluttershy after their retreating friends. What she didn't understand was why Rarity was taking time to break her slippers? Odd.

To Rainbow Dash's amusement Twilight led everyone to a Canterlot doughnut shop that amazingly enough housed a familiar little baby dragon. Each pony friend took their turn telling Spike and the others her story about how "the best night ever" turned into "the worst night ever." Rainbow Dash laughed and enjoyed the company of her friends, but a piece of her still felt horrible. What must The Wonderbolts think of her now? Even after Princess Celestia turned up declaring that this was "the best Gala ever" and making everypony realize that they should have heeded Spike's advice and enjoyed The Gala together; Rainbow Dash could not keep the small voice in the back of her head from chiding her on her brash actions.

"Oh, hayseed!" Rainbow Dash grumbled internally giving the group half of her attention, "The Wonderbolts probably think I am some over-excited, little foal now. I will have to work extra hard on my tricks so that when they see me next they will see my skills and forget about this disastrous night. How could I have acted so immature? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Pinkie Pie being the strangely, perceptive pony she really was pulled her "Dashie" out of her negative thoughts and into an enthusiastic doughnut eating contest. Rainbow Dash immediately threw herself into the game since she was always up for a little competition. She really did hate to lose, but losing wasn't as important to her as she would lead others to think. Rainbow Dash just loved a little competitive fun. The contest ended up a tie between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash with, amazingly enough, Princess Celestia being "crowned" the victor. Before anyone knew it the night grew quite late and the six friends plus baby dragon tiredly headed home in the carriage they had arrived in several hours before.

By the time the ponies reached home they were each holding back tremendous yawns. After a quick nuzzle to each friend, Rainbow Dash took off into the night heading to her cloud home. Once she got home she flung her gown and dress accessories on the floor and shook out her messy side ponytail. This was a night she wanted to forget fast with the exception of the time spent at the doughnut shop with her friends and Princess Celestia. She paced back and forth anxiously. Spitfire's grace and beauty ran through Rainbow Dash's mind and she yearned to be considered as capable and strong as this amazing mare.

"Don't worry," Rainbow Dash encouraged herself, "It was an off night. We will start again tomorrow. We will prove just how awesome, radical, and cool this pony is to The Wonderbolts, but most especially Spitfire and Soarin'. Everypony will just have to wait and see. I can do this."

With these last thoughts Rainbow Dash felt better and crawled under her covers to go to bed. She was exhausted and dropped off to sleep in no time flat. However, her dreams were anything but typical and the next morning she awoke feeling less than refreshed and a bit troubled.

"What in the hay is my problem?" Rainbow Dash questioned herself as visions of blue manes and emerald, green eyes ran through her head, "I am nowhere near my time of heat. Why am I so caught up in thoughts for one single stallion, even if he is a Wonderbolt? I must have eaten way to many doughnuts last night and the sugar affected my dreams."

Aggravated, Rainbow Dash walked to her mirror to stare at her tired looking reflection. In her mind snapshots of Soarin' raced around in a continuous slide show. He really was a very handsome stallion.

"Get real, Dummy," Rainbow Dash snapped to herself out loud in annoyance, "Why would Soarin' even look in the direction of a stupid, little filly like you? He could have any mare he ever wanted. Not that your half-bad mind you, but you sure ain't a Spitfire."

Rainbow Dash blew her forelock out of her eyes with frustration and then stiffened in surprise with a gasp. Her eyes widened and she looked closer in the mirror. Her necklace had again slipped out of her mane and turned around to lie on her chest. However, the normally clear, little crystal was now black. Taking it off quickly, Rainbow Dash held the crystal up in front of her face and in the full light of the morning sun.

"It's not black," Rainbow Dash thought to herself stunned, "It's midnight blue."

To be continued…

Cliff hanger. Keep me posted on how you are liking the story development.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the looks of the crystal necklace swaying gently in front of her face. Her most prized crystal, that had been a gift from her parents, had changed colors. The tear-shape crystal had always been clear, but now the crystal was midnight blue. She carefully checked the cord to make sure this really was her necklace and not a phony that had been switched by somepony at maybe The Gala, but no, this was most certainly her crystal.

"What in the hay?" Rainbow Dash questioned out loud as she put her necklace back around her neck and tucked the crystal back into her mane, "How does a crystal change color? Think Rainbow. Did Daddy or Mama ever mention anything about the crystal changing?"

Thoughts buzzed through Rainbow Dash's mind as she began to pace. She pulled up as many conversations that she could remember between her parents, but nothing seemed to be able to explain this strange event.

"It can't be because of my mood," Rainbow Dash added as she continued to pace across her bedroom, "I have been in many different moods over my life and the crystal never changed colors then. How is this possible?"

Rainbow Dash tried to ignore the niggling voice in her head that pointed out that maybe this change to her crystal was connected to the strange obsession she suddenly had for the green-eyed stallion she seemed to not be able to get out of her mind since last night. Her thoughts were interrupted when she stumbled over her own hooves. She blinked in surprise and regained her balance. Looking around Rainbow Dash realized that there was absolutely nothing that she could have tripped over. The rainbow-maned mare knew that she was not typically a clumsy pony. Taking stock of herself mentally, Rainbow Dash realized that she ached all over.

"Shouldn't have tried to catch that statue," Rainbow Dash chided herself, "You've gone and overdone it again and I guess the surprise of the crystal changing plus not really getting enough sleep hasn't helped you be too graceful."

Rainbow Dash decided to get ready for the day. Since it was a Sunday and she only had light weather duties to handle, maybe she could do some research at the library. Twilight's library seemed to always have the right book to explain different situations.

"I'm sure there is a book at Twilight's library than can explain this, "Rainbow Dash encouraged herself as she jumped under a rain cloud she set up in her bathroom to shower up, "Just don't want to let Twilight know why I want this information. She will bombard me with embarrassing questions. Nopony can know about this until I know what is going on exactly."

Rainbow Dash went to her kitchen and whipped herself up a light breakfast. It wasn't until sometime later that she caught herself sitting at her dining table, staring out into space thinking of a certain stallion, and realized that she did not have any real appetite since she had only eaten a couple of bites of her meal. She slammed her forehead on the cloud-table a couple of times wishing the table was hard so she could knock these ridiculous thoughts out of her head.

"Grow up!" Rainbow Dash huffed as she repaired her table and then took to the sky to get her job done, "So, you have a crush? Get over it."

Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale another pony was also having an interesting morning on this particular day. Soarin' had woken up from a terrible nights sleep after the disastrous events of The Gala to discover that he had completely missed morning practice. Looking at his alarm clock he realized somepony had turned it off.

"Horse apples!" Soarin' cursed jumping up, bed-head and all, and rushed to the Wonderbolts' training field, "Who would touch my alarm clock? Spitfire is going to kill me, life mate or not!"

When Soarin' arrived at the training field he saw the team doing practice laps above with Spitfire calling out tips from the ground. He rushed over and threw himself in front of her in a crouch.

"I am so sorry!" Soarin' blurted out as he looked up at her startled face and started babbling, "I swear I set the alarm clock last night. I don't know who turned it off. You know I would never skip practice. It would set a bad example for the team. I am so sorry. Please don't kill me!"

"Hush, you goofy-grape," Spitfire said with a gentle smile on her face as the rest of the team chortled above her at his antics, "I turned off your alarm clock."

"What? Why?" questioned a perplexed Soarin' as his life mate attempted to smooth out his wild mane.

"I think you still might be coming down with something," Spitfire reminded him as she helped him up, "You tossed and turned all night long and I thought a little extra sleep would do you some good. You still look really tired."

Once he had regained his hooves, Soarin' realized that he _was_ really tired and that ridiculous feeling of forgetfulness or urgency was still pulling at him. He also felt he couldn't let Spitfire know that last night his dreams were full of rainbows. Pretty rainbows with sparkling colors. Soarin' shook his head hard and stumbled a bit.

"Soarin?" Spitfire asked in concern as she helped steady him, "That's it! You are seeing the team doctor right now."

"I'm fine," Soarin assured even as Spitfire started pushing him towards The Wonderbolts' headquarters where the doctor would be.

"No, you are not," Spitfire said as she turned to the team and gave them the rest of the morning to do light stretches, "You haven't been ever since The Grand Galloping Gala and I want to know why. Don't argue with your life mate!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Soarin' agreed allowing himself to be pony-handled to the doctor.

Soarin' knew Spitfire was worried. She had meant to say "your captain" and he knew it. Her slip in saying "your life mate" in front of the team meant that she was really anxious. If having a physical exam would ease Spitfire's mind then he was fine with this.

"I don't think I'm sick," Soarin' thought to himself as Spitfire went to fetch the doctor as he waited in the doctor's office, "But why do I keep thinking of rainbows? I could kind of understand if I was thinking of that little rainbow-maned filly. She sure is a beauty and rivals even my Spitfire, but in her own, unique way. I mean, I am still a stallion that can appreciate a pretty mare, but I would _never_ cheat on my life mate. However, those dreams were all about plain old rainbows, but the rainbows seemed so…sad."

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the team doctor. He leapt gently up on the exam table and allowed himself to be thoroughly checked by the doctor.

"Boring, boring, boring," thought Soarin' automatically doing everything the doctor instructed and allowing himself to be tapped, pinched, and looked at.

Spitfire had been forced to wait outside which had infuriated her judging by her previous yelling and the serious of loud crashes that echoed from behind the door.

"That one sure is appropriately named," Dr. Kindheart chortled as he drew some blood.

"Well, she is worried," Soarin' defended his life mate, "She just…doesn't like it when she has no control over a situation."

"What you actually mean to say is that she hates it when anything happens to you and gets a tiny bit overprotective," Dr. Kindheart commented dryly as an extremely loud crash rattled from outside his door, "She will be paying for those chairs she is breaking."

"Would you please just let her back in?" Soarin' groaned, "You shouldn't have made her leave anyway. Spitfire is already upset enough as it is and she is my bonded. She has every right to be in here."

"Fine," the doctor agreed opening the door to let in the enraged mare outside.

Spitfire stalked in stiffly and gave Dr. Kindheart a look to kill. The kindly doctor couldn't help shivering a bit from the chills that ran up his spine. She quickly went to Soarin's side and was calmed by the smile and nuzzle she received from her life mate.

"Well?" Spitfire demanded of the doctor frostily as Soarin' winked at him from behind her.

"There is nothing physically wrong with Soarin'. I think he may just be mentally exhausted," Dr. Kindheart explained, "I am going to run some tests on the blood I drew just in case, but I am going to put him on a three-day bed rest. No practice."

"What?" Soarin' spluttered, "I'm fine."

"Hush," Spitfire soothed her life mate, "If this is what the doctor orders then this is what will be. You know the Wonderbolts number one rule."

"'If you don't take care of yourself…'" Soarin' began, "'then you may lead your teammates to get hurt because of your carelessness.' I know Spitfire, but bed rest?"

"For me?" Spitfire coaxed lowering her eyelids in question which was a look Soarin' could not refuse.

"Not far, Spitfire," Soarin' smirked, "You used '_the look_.'"

"Yep," Spitfire agreed as Soarin' hopped down from the examination table, "So why don't we get you some pie and then back in bed?"

"No thanks," Soarin' said with a yawn preparing to leave the room, "I'll just head back to bed. I'm really not very hungry right now."

Spitfire and Dr. Kindheart stared at one another in shock once Soarin' left. The two both had the same thought, "_Soarin'_ turning down _pie_?"

"I'll run those blood tests immediately," the doctor began, "Don't worry about those chairs you broke. There on me. I should have realized that you would know if there was anything to be concerned about when it comes to your life mate."

"You'll come and find me with the results?" Spitfire pleaded.

"Of course," Dr. Kindheart assented, "Keep me informed if any new symptoms pop up."

Spitfire nodded and hurried after her Soarin'. She was surprised to find him at the end of the hall talking with Fleetfoot and Rapidfire. She got close enough to hear Soarin's last comment.

"Can you believe it?" Soarin' laughed, "Mental Exhaustion? Me?"

"No, I can't believe it," Rapidfire said as Fleetfoot smiled at Soarin' with relief in her eyes, "With what brains do you have to be exhausted with?"

"Hey!" Soarin' rebutted and then noticed Spitfire's approach.

"Watch yourself," Spitfire warned as she playfully hoof-punched Rapidfire in the shoulder a tad too hard, "He's got more brains than you do."

"Just teasing," Rapidfire amended shaking a calming hoof in Spitfire's direction as he glared at Fleetfoot as she laughed at his predicament, "I'm just glad that it is nothing serious. The team got worried when you dragged Soarin' off to the doc and then we all heard a lot of screaming and loud crashes."

"Tell them that he is fine. Ignore the noises. They were a…misunderstanding," Spitfire ordered as she began to usher her giggling life mate back to their quarters, "I'll be back to practice shortly."

Before Soarin' knew it, he was back in bed all tucked in like a little colt. He grinned up at his beautiful mate.  
>"I sure would like this better if you were in here with me," Soarin' hinted.<p>

"I'm sure you would," Spitfire remarked with a blush, "But I would really like it if you would get some sleep and then eat something for me."

"Fine," Soarin' agreed as he snuggled down sleepily, "Love ya, Beautiful."

"Love you as well, Big Guy," Spitfire cooed as she stroked her life mate's back as he fell asleep.

Spitfire turned off the lights and quietly left their quarters. As she headed back to The Wonderbolts' practice she still couldn't get over the nagging feeling that Rainbow Dash was still the reason for all of Soarin's strange symptoms.

"If I find that Rainbow Dash is to blame for this, then she and I are going to have some words," Spitfire thought to herself angrily.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash frowned as she landed in front of Ponyville's library the afternoon of the day her crystal had gotten "possessed." Her weather work this morning had shown just how off her timing and reflexes were. As an experienced flier Rainbow Dash knew when she was not flying at peak ability. For a flying perfectionist like herself, this morning's performance was horrible in her opinion.

"I really need to get some sleep," Rainbow Dash grumbled to herself as she marched up to the library.

The rainbow-maned pony knocked firmly on Twilight's door. It was time to get to the bottom of how her crystal could have changed colors. Spike let her in and went to go get Twilight as she requested.

"Uh-oh!" Rainbow Dash realized suddenly, "How do I ask Twilight about this without her getting suspicious? She's one smart pony."

Twilight's arrival interrupted Rainbow Dash's panicked thoughts. The Pegasus quickly pasted on a polite smile trying not to give away her anxieties.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash. What can I do for you?" Twilight greeted with a smile before frowning, "You look terrible."

"Thanks, Twilight. Way to make a filly feel welcomed," Rainbow Dash dryly replied making Twilight blink and blush in embarrassment.

"Oh…I didn't mean you look bad," the violet Unicorn stammered out trying to pick her words carefully, "I just mean you don't look…very well rested."

Rainbow Dash chuckled at her friends flustering and gave her a genuine smile to show Twilight all was forgiven.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Rainbow Dash informed her friend, "I think maybe I ate too many doughnuts last night and was too sugar-happy. Plus, I am really sore from trying to catch that statue."

"Wow. Did you and Pinkie put away the doughnuts," Twilight responded in awe with a curl of disgust on her lips, "Plus, did you see Princess Celestia? Now I know she is bigger than the rest of us, but the body mass, to the proportion of her stomach cannot be all that much bigger; and the rate of eating in direct correlation to the amount of eating, was beyond anything I had seen before. That got me to thinking that maybe the doughnuts to the proportion of a cupcake might make…"

"_Twilight Sparkle_!" Rainbow Dash interrupted loudly to knock her friend out of her smarty-pants calculations about doughnuts.

"Oh, yes," Twilight said, "Sorry. I can see how too much sugar probably did disturb your sleep last night. Also, catching a statue that tall probably was a bit of a strain."

"You are one interesting pony," Rainbow Dash laughed out as Twilight smiled in return, "I came because I have a question for you."

"Well, my dear…," Twilight answered, "ask away."

Rainbow Dash froze for a second trying to figure out how to ask her question without letting Twilight in on her secrets. A great idea hit her and she knew what to do.

"Well, I've been thinking about taking up a hobby," Rainbow Dash explained making Twilight give her friend a perplexed look.

"A hobby?" Twilight asked, "Well, great, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I thought I might want to start collecting…rocks and crystals," Rainbow Dash said, "I thought to myself that 'I sure would like to know about different rocks and crystals.' What kind of properties they have? Where they come from? Can they maybe…change colors on their own without any explanation at all? You know. Stuff like that."

"And you want books to start your research!" Twilight gasped out in happiness eager to share her love of studying as Rainbow Dash mentally patted herself on the back, "Well, you came to the right place. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll grab you some books that can tell you all about minerals and crystals from all around Equestria."

Twilight Sparkle, clearly in her element, started rushing around pulling many books down with her magic and creating a rather large pile. Rainbow Dash's eyes grew huge.

"There you go," Twilight proudly proclaimed, "This will have you spouting just about every known fact about minerals and crystals."

"Great," Rainbow Dash replied looking at the hours of reading ahead of her, "You don't have a couple of saddlebags I can borrow, do you?"

Twilight and Spike helped load Rainbow Dash down with her borrowed books. She struggled to lift off, but succeeded in getting all the books to her cloud home. She was exhausted by the time she shrugged out of Twilight's saddle bags. Rainbow Dash quickly decided that it would probably be better if she got a little sleep first and crawled into her bed for a long nap.

Meanwhile back in Cloudsdale, Soarin' was busy showing his life mate how much better he felt after several hours of uninterrupted sleep. Spitfire wasn't complaining one bit.

"Well that was nice," Spitfire giggled out cuddled in the bed with her life mate as she claimed Soarin's lips for a kiss, "A mare could get used to this."

"I would think you are already used to this," Soarin' chortled rolling back on top of her and claiming a deep kiss of his own.

"Soarin' you promised you would eat for me," Spitfire reminded, "I would love to continue this, but you haven't eaten all day and its nearly three in the afternoon."

Before Soarin' could answer his stomach audibly rumbled making him blush and Spitfire laugh in relief. Soarin' grinned widely and got up to go shower. Spitfire was feeling much better about her life mate now. Dr. Kindheart had reported to her early in the day that there was nothing in Soarin's blood work that needed medical attention and Soarin' himself seemed a whole lot better. Now for the last test.

"Hey, Soarin'?" Spitfire said as he gave her access to the shower so he could start drying off, "How about some pie?"

"Pie?" Soarin's head shot up and looked at her happily, "I'd love some pie! That would be great."

"Great!" Spitfire echoed filling with happiness at Soarin' having passed the last test, "I'll be showered in less than a minute."

Barely five minutes later, Spitfire and Soarin' were headed to The Wonderbolts' cafeteria. There would be plenty of food left over from lunch in the kitchen. Dr. Kindheart passed the two in the hall and raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to get some _pie_," Spitfire said to the unanswered question in the doctor's eyes.

"Pie?" Dr. Kindheart repeated, "Good. Be sure to eat lots of pie."

"Oh, absolutely," Soarin' chatted happily not getting the interaction between his life mate and doctor at all and their obvious relief that he was doing better, "There is no such thing as too much pie."

"So true," Dr. Kindheart agreed giving Spitfire a wink as she and Soarin' continued on there way and he called out after them, "I still want you taking it easy and get lots of bed rest for the next two days."

Spitfire noticed Soarin' tense up and start shooting suspicious looks at the doctor's retreating form over his shoulder. She figured he still didn't like the idea of missing practices, but he was looking so much better for having done it.

"Did he just _wink_ at you?" Soarin' demanded suddenly catching Spitfire off guard, "Has he tried to make a move on you?"

"Soarin!" Spitfire laughed at her jealous life mate, "No! He's just glad that you are feeling better and knew that this would make me feel better. He was letting me know this by winking at me. Great Celestia, that stallion is married and twice my age."

"Oh. So no moves on you?" Soarin' asked calming down and after receiving a firm shake of Spitfire's head he turned to cast one last look towards the stallion in question, long since out of sight.

"Bonded stallions," Spitfire thought in amusement rolling her eyes before urging Soarin' into the cafeteria.

Soarin' cantered ahead of her and immediately went for the apple pies in the pastry cupboard.

"Now this is more like it," Spitfire decided as she watched her life mate devour his pie and move on to a second, "Now the world feels right again."

Time marched on. A week had passed since The Grand Galloping Gala and in Ponyville a certain cyan colored Pegasus had long ago realized that she must be coming down with a cold or the flu. She ached from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her hooves and she could no longer chalk this up to catching the statue at The Gala. She could fly, but not at her usual expert levels. Food? Food was something she struggled with on a daily basis. She could hardly get a few bites at a time in her system. She just wasn't interested in any food and though she slept, her mind wouldn't rest. Soarin' floated through her thoughts constantly which annoyed her to no end. She looked and felt awful. Her friends had not been happy and insisted she see a doctor two days after she visited Twilight, but the doctor did not find anything physically wrong and suggested bed rest since whatever this illness was, it had not quite manifested fully yet. The doctor felt bed rest may kick the illness before it became a full-blown cold or virus.

Rainbow Dash's supervisor kindly put her on medical leave. Believe it or not she was really good at her job and rarely called in sick or took vacations so she had plenty of paid leave available. Other ponies may have thought she was lazy, but actually the rainbow-maned pony just got her work done quickly, thanks to her speed, and had the rest of the day to practice and nap. The weather team in Ponyville was like a big family really and they kept her supplied with plenty of food and beverages. Plus, Fluttershy came to check up on her every afternoon.

Rainbow Dash had not looked through her books that she borrowed from Twilight yet due to not feeling so great. By the time she was placed on her bed rest three days had passed since her crystal had changed to Midnight Blue. Rainbow Dash decided that while she was in bed she could begin her research. It took four day. She carefully went through each book and found nothing about a crystal changing colors. Sure some crystals or minerals could be forced to a new color if you superheated them, but nothing explained how a crystal just changed on its own. Not even Unicorn magic could make a red ruby into a blue ruby. It wasn't until the last book that Rainbow Dash finally received a clue about where to search next.

The book was entitled "Rare Crystals through the Ages" and she was about to give up on finding any answers when a single small notation caught her eye. It said "not to be confused with the extremely rare Pegasus crystals."

"Pegasus crystals? I'm a Pegasus," Rainbow Dash gasped, "Maybe what I have is a Pegasus crystal. Where would I go to research that?"

Rainbow Dash thought a while and then banged the side of her head with her hoof.

"Duh!" the rainbow-maned mare answered herself, "I need to go to The Cloudsdale Pegasus National Library."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash snuck out of her home in the early morning and headed towards Cloudsdale the day after she discovered the existence of mysterious crystals called Pegasus Crystals. It seemed like ages had passed since the disastrous Grand Galloping Gala, but in reality it had only been a single week. The Pegasus was snuggly bundled in a tight-fitting jacket that Rarity had made for her to fly in on chilly days. It was not necessarily a cold day, but Rainbow Dash still felt achy all over and thought the jacket would help keep her muscles warm and moveable. She was not really pushing herself to go as fast as she usually flew since she knew that her body was a little weaker than it should be at the moment. She could feel the difference in her wings and this didn't make her very happy.

"Got to keep a decent pace though," Rainbow Dash reminded herself, "I have got to make it back before Fluttershy comes at 4:00 this afternoon."

It felt like it took forever to finally reach Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash was out of breath by the time she landed on the edge of her old hometown. She sank to her haunches and attempted to catch her breath.

"Well if it ain't Rainbow Crash," a familiar, sarcastic voice called from behind the rainbow-maned mare a short time later.

Turning, Rainbow Dash caught a glimpse of her filly-hood tormentors, Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score walking up. Huffing in frustration, Rainbow Dash fully faced the bullies in case they were up to more than just verbal abuse.

"Go away," Rainbow Dash ordered as she turned her nose up at the three.

"Whoa," Hoops said in surprise as Dumb-Bell and Score looked at Rainbow Dash in curiosity, "You look like you got run over by a griffon. What's up with you?"

"Just not feeling so hot right now," Rainbow Dash truthfully remarked, "I need to go, so can we just do this whole 'you-don't-like-me-I-don't-like-you' dance another day, please?"

"Why should we do that?" questioned Dumb-Bell with a smug grin, "Not everyday ya come across a Rainbow Crash without her swagger."

Rainbow Dash was just about to retort hotly about how much "swagger" she still had in one hoof compared to the three, when the always-silent Score did something that made her blink. He casually knocked Hoops' and Dumb-Bell's feet right out from underneath them causing them to grunt in surprise as they landed in a tangled mess. Then he moved his forelock that always hid his eyes aside with a hoof and gave the two stallions a chilling glare.

"Oh…no problem," Dumb-Bell stammered out as he took off, "We'll just be going now."

"Yeah. See you later Rainbow Crash," Hoops added also taking off after his friend.

Rainbow Dash could only stare after the two with a look of disbelief on her face. She then dropped her mouth open in amazement when Score dropped his forelock, patted her on the top of the head clumsily, and took off after his other two friends.

"Wonders never cease," Rainbow Dash gasped in shock at Score's unexpected kindness.

Rainbow Dash shook herself out of her daze and headed off towards The

Cloudsdale Pegasus National Library. Once she arrived and entered the building her eyes widened at the vast space loaded with rows upon rows of shelved books.

"Great Celestia," Rainbow Dash breathed in wonder, "Twilight would love it here, but how am I going to find what I need to know in all of this? It would take lifetimes to look through all of these books."

Scanning her surroundings, Rainbow Dash noticed a desk for the librarians to work at. Deciding that a librarian could probably speed up her search, she quickly trotted over. An older looking, Pegasus stallion with a book-stamper cutie mark on his flanks had his nose buried in a large tome.

"Excuse me," Rainbow Dash politely asked causing the stallion to look up in surprise, "Can you help me find where to look for information on research subjects?"

"Why of course. My name is Professor Book Smarts," the stallion said happy to be of service, "What exactly are you researching? Oh, my. Are you quite alright, my dear? You are looking a bit ill?"

"I've just gotten over a cold," Rainbow Dash lied and then decided to keep with the same cover story she used on Twilight, "I recently took up the hobby of crystal and rock collecting."

"Yes," Professor Book Smarts agreed, "Quite an exciting past time."

"Um, yes…exciting," Rainbow Dash echoed as she internally rolled her eyes, "Well, I have been researching different crystals and came across a crystal type that intrigued me listed in a book at my local library. Where can I find information on the Pegasus Crystals?"

"Pegasus Crystals?" Professor Book Smarts gasped out in apparent joy, "Oh, to have you in one of my history classes. A bright filly like you showing some of my other no good students the joys of learning obscure Pegasus history."

"So you know about Pegasus crystals?" Rainbow Dash said with excitement, "Could you tell me about them?"

"Yes…well, what is known is very little, but I have read every excerpt there is on this subject," Professor Book Smarts began to explain, "A lot of information has been forgotten over the ages, but at one time most Pegasi owned a Pegasus Crystal."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked in wonder.  
>"It was believed that the Pegasus Crystals were to assist Pegasi in finding their bonded life mates," Professor Book Smarts continued, "The crystals somehow made the bearer aware when they had met their chosen. Isn't this quite a romantic bit of history?"<p>

"Oh…yes. Romantic." Rainbow Dash absentmindedly agreed as her mind wheeled, "Is there anything else about Pegasus Crystals that you know?"

"No, my dear," the kindly professor replied before offering her a rather thin book entitled "History, A Romance," "That is the only information about the crystals that Pegasi have left from those ancient times. Here. Takes this book it has the information that I told you about within its pages and I do hope you get in tip-top shape soon."

Rainbow Dash meekly thanked Professor Book Smarts and left the library in a daze. Sitting on the library steps, the rainbow-maned mare's thoughts raced faster than how quickly she usually could fly as she tucked the little book into her jacket.

"So I must have a Pegasus Crystal," Rainbow Dash thought to herself, "The crystal helps me find a life mate. No wonder Daddy and Mama wanted to wait to tell me the importance of my crystal until I was old enough to understand."

A thought shot through Rainbow Dash which caused her to jolt in shock and gasp in surprise.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Rainbow Dash babbled to herself happily, "Pegasus Crystals let the bearer know who there mate is? That means that when my crystal changed colors…I met my mate? And, I can't stop thinking of only one stallion…Soarin'! Soarin's mane is midnight blue, the same color as my crystal. My crystal is trying to get me to bond with a Wonderbolt? I have to go see him!"

Rainbow Dash jumped up in excitement and flew towards the Wonderbolts' headquarters where she knew Soarin' would reside. She was so caught up in trying to figure out what she was going to say to Soarin' that she nearly missed the quiet giggles that came from a secluded part of the park she was flying over. Curious, Rainbow Dash landed behind a bunch of statues and noticed two figures having a picnic alone. To her surprise she recognized Spitfire and Soarin' despite the two not being in uniform. Again, Rainbow Dash felt the scalding-hot tug at the sight of Soarin'. He was so handsome, but to Rainbow Dash's surprise she also noticed how gorgeous Spitfire looked as well.

"She looks like a Sun Goddess," Rainbow thought in wonder watching the sunlight bouncing and rippling off of the other mare's golden coat and mane, "Those two compliment one another so much."

"Cute, aren't they?" a voice said from behind Rainbow Dash causing her to spin around to come face-to-face with Derpy the mail-mare.

"Derpy!" Rainbow Dash quietly hissed, "You scared me."

"Oops…sorry," Derpy whispered back, "I just noticed you landing and came over and saw that you seemed surprise to see that your two favorite Wonderbolts are together."

"Together? You mean that they are dating?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched the happy couple in the clearing, "How would you know anyway?"

"I guess you can say dating," Derpy replied, "But when I deliver fan mail to the Wonderbolts' headquarters I often overhear conversations. Most of the Wonderbolts have referred to those two as 'life mates' or something and they are always together. It seems that the two love each other very much."

The rainbow-maned mare noticed that Spitfire was happily wrapped in Soarin's embrace as he kissed her gently on the forehead. The two were staring at one another with adoring eyes.

"Oh…really," Rainbow Dash said as her heart sank down to her hooves, "I'm so happy for those two. Good for them. Derpy, I've got to get back to Ponyville. See you later."

"Wait," Derpy called out softly, "Are you okay? You seem pale."  
>"Just trying to get a cold is all," Rainbow Dash replied not turning around, "I'm going back home to bed now. Bye."<p>

Rainbow Dash took off without waiting for Derpy to reply. Once she left Cloudsdale's borders she let a very rare occurrence happen. She let tears fall from her eyes.

"No way," Rainbow Dash thought to herself firmly as images of the happy couple floated through her head, "I can't tell Soarin' about my Pegasus Crystal. He loves Spitfire and she loves him. I won't come between the two. He deserves her. She is wonderful, mature, capable, and beautiful. All the things I am not. What kind of Element of Loyalty would I be if I tried to come between the two? Never!"

The trip back to Ponyville flew by in a blur. Rainbow Dash's heart throbbed and the pull to go back to her intended life mate tugged so strong on her that she felt physical pain. Her eyes felt like sandpaper and her body shook in exhaustion. She reached her cloud home completely out of breath and threw herself into her bed.

"I don't care what you want!" Rainbow Dash screamed out loud as she tossed her jacket off and tugged her crystal out from her mane to glare at it, "Soarin' is with Spitfire. I won't hurt them. I won't destroy that love they share! It's this bond making me sick, isn't it? Well get over it! I won't bond with Soarin'. Spitfire needs him. Leave me alone!"

With this final demand, Rainbow Dash allowed herself to dissolve into desperate sobs. For one moment today she had felt elated at the thought of being with Soarin' and having his affection, but not if that meant hurting Spitfire. She had always adored both of them equally as a fan of the Wonderbolts and refused to hurt the two. She knew she loved them both almost as if she actually knew them.

"I'll just have to wait until this stupid crystal understands that this bond just can't happen," Rainbow Dash sniffled out as she fell into a fitful sleep. She never noticed that the small book she had gotten from Professor Book Smarts had fallen onto the pile of books that Twilight had leant her.

What Rainbow Dash also did not know is that while she had been spying on Soarin' and Spitfire, the same pull had been tugging on Soarin'. As Spitfire chatted away about what the tour was going to be like that The Wonderbolts were starting out on tomorrow, Soarin' was scanning his environment trying to determine what was drawing his attentions from his life mate.

"What the hay?" Soarin' cursed to himself as he nodded along with Spitfire, "Why won't this strange feeling go away? It feels like I'm being torn in half. It's gotten better over this past week, but now it's back stronger than ever."

Soarin' thought he saw someone take off near the statues out of the corner of his eyes, but couldn't really determine if it had been his imagination. The feeling eased, but stayed planted in his heart like a splinter.

"If I didn't know better," Soarin' thought to himself in puzzlement, "I'd say that this feeling is similar to when I bonded to Spitfire. Maybe not as strong, but almost alike? What in all of Equestria is going on?"

Shrugging it off, Soarin' placed all of his attentions on his beautiful life mate. The two were not going to get much time together once they left on tour. They needed to make this memory last for a while. Spitfire was going to be stressed enough with all the tour details. She didn't need to know that Soarin' was still having rainbow dreams or strange feelings.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 7

Nearly a month had passed since that fateful Grand Galloping Gala and five ponies and a baby dragon in Ponyville were starting to panic. Their friend Rainbow Dash's health was steadily getting worse. She had weakened to the point that moving around a lot, let alone flying, was next to impossible. Rainbow Dash had lost a considerable amount of weight which left her looking thin and fragile. She was not skeletal yet, but her ribs were starting to show. The ill Pegasus seemed to be in mild discomfort and got cold really easily. She was listless and tired all the time, but she still managed to try to reassure her friends that she was "fine." The Ponyville doctor was at a loss since each time they checked, Rainbow Dash's blood work came back in the normal ranges besides being malnourished and dehydrated. What was causing this strange illness remained unknown.

To everyone's surprise, Fluttershy took charge of the situation with a vengeance and had some Pegasus stallions bring Rainbow Dash down to stay at her cottage. Fluttershy went into nurse mode and did everything she could to get some food and water into her cyan friend. To make it worse, Rainbow Dash was _not_ being stubborn. She was really trying to eat, but the food seemed to taste bitter on her tongue and only after much pleading could Fluttershy get some warm broth in her system. Mostly, she could only sip on water throughout the day. Things were not looking good at all.

One day Rainbow Dash's six friends gathered outside Fluttershy's cottage to try and figure out what might be affecting the Pegasus as the rainbow-maned mare slept fitfully inside.

"Ah cain't think of one thing tha could be making Rainbow Dash so sick," Applejack lamented in frustration, "I done poured every bit of medicines and elixirs tha Granny Smith made down her throat. It ain't done one bit oh good. What are we going ta do?"

"I don't know, dear," Rarity responded sadly, "She was perfectly healthy a month ago. Whatever could Rainbow Dash have contracted in such a short-time? And, why can't a doctor discover what this illness is? This just doesn't make sense."

"We need to make a timeline," Twilight offered making the group perk up a bit, "We need to trace exactly where we all were since she got sick."

"Do you really think that would help?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"I think if we determine the cause of Rainbow Dash's illness, we may be able to figure out the cure," Twilight continued as Spike got out a quill and paper to take notes, "So, the last time she seemed fine was when exactly?"

"The day of The Grand Galloping Gala," a completely deflated Pinkie Pie offered, "Remember? Dashie was all excited about getting to hang out with The Wonderbolts. We even had that fun doughnut-eating competition. She was fine. I…I want her back that way!"

"We do too, Sugar Cube, but tha's right," Applejack agreed comforting a distraught pink pony, "Rainbow was her typical Rainbow self at The Gala. I didn't see her until about two or three days later and she was lookin' plum tuckered out by then. Did anybody see her tha next day?"

"I did!" Twilight gasped remembering, "Rainbow Dash came to see me and looked…off to me. She said she hadn't gotten much sleep and felt sore. She blamed the lack of sleep on too much sugar and the soreness on catching the statue at The Gala. It seemed plausible at the time. I didn't think anything of it."

"What did Rainbow Dash visit you for?" Fluttershy asked.

"She wanted to start a boring hobby," Spike answered for Twilight making the violet Unicorn frown.

"Crystal and rock collecting is not a boring hobby, Spike," Twilight defended before turning to the others, "She wanted to research information on different properties of crystals and minerals. I assumed she probably got the idea from that pretty, clear crystal she received from her parents."

"Blue," Pinkie Pie said suddenly.

"Blue?" Rarity questioned, "What's blue?"

"The necklace around Dashie's neck. It's dark blue," Pinkie Pie replied.

"I can quite assure you that Rainbow's crystal is clear," Rarity remarked as the others all nodded their heads in agreement, "I clearly remember noticing how it sparkled so daintily against her coat. It was never dark blue."

"Yes, it is!" Pinkie Pie snapped which was not like her at all and showed how stressed she was, "Go take a look at it yourself."

The other ponies and baby dragon stared at the huffing, pink pony in surprise. Rarity quickly nodded her head and quietly entered the cottage. She was back in less than a minute with a look of surprise on her face.  
>"I'm am so sorry, Pinkie," Rarity offered the pink pony before turning to the others, "Pinkie Pie is right. Rainbow Dash's crystal is now a dark blue. I tested it with my Unicorn magic to see if it is the same crystal. It is most assuredly the same one, but it has changed colors. How?"<p>

"Oh, my goodness!" Twilight suddenly exclaimed and turned to Spike, "Do you remember? Rainbow Dash said…"

"She wanted to know what kind of properties rocks and crystals have and where they come from," Spike interrupted, "And she specifically said, 'Can they maybe change colors on their own without any explanation at all?'"

"Of course," Twilight said growing suspicious, "Maybe Rainbow Dash's illness has something to do with that crystal?"

"Well, wha in tarnation are we waitin' for?" Applejack demanded, "Let's go an ask her now."

"Oh, no," Fluttershy said, "Rainbow Dash is sleeping right now and needs her rest."

"Fluttershy is right," Twilight added, "But I need those books I loaned her back. Maybe she discovered an answer to this mystery on her own and she needs us to find a cure for her illness."

"I'll go get them from her home," Fluttershy offered, "But only if you promise that nopony will disturb Rainbow Dash while I'm gone."

"Nopony will disturb Dashie at all," Pinkie Pie declared as she took on a defensive position in front of the cottage door glaring at all assembled, "They will have to get through me first."

The other four looked at the pink pony in chilled awe. Who knew that Pinkie Pie could be so scary. In no time flat, Fluttershy arrived at Rainbow Dash's cloud home and packed up all the books in Twilight's borrowed saddle bags. She quickly delivered the books to Twilight and everypony, and baby dragon, settled down to let Twilight Sparkle do what she did best. Research.

Meanwhile, at the same time that Twilight was unraveling her mystery The Wonderbolts were a full day's flight from Ponyville on tour. Spitfire was, no pun intended, spitting mad. Soarin's strange symptoms were acting up again. She had grounded him earlier in the tour and ordered him to rest in The Wonderbolts' trailer so she could keep an eye on him if he grew any worse during the rest of the tour. Fire Streak had replaced Soarin' in the line up and the last few shows were good, but not show stopping like it was when she and Soarin' led the pack. She quietly entered the trailer and accidently woke up a lightly dozing Soarin'.

"Wha?" Soarin' slurred still mostly asleep.

"It's just me," Spitfire assured looking at the bags under Soarin's eyes in despair, "Go back to sleep."

"Why are they sad?" Soarin' asked still in his dream world as he rubbed his eyes.

"Who?" Spitfire asked playing along.

"The rainbows," Soarin' said blinking innocently up at her as he rolled onto his back, "The rainbows are sad and losing their colors. They are fading. It hurts."  
>"Hurts? Where?" Spitfire gasped looking Soarin' over for injuries fully waking her life mate up and making him sit up in alarm.<p>

Then Spitfire saw it. Soarin's crystal had slipped out of his mane again. The tear-shaped crystal was half fiery-gold and half…the colors of the rainbow. Soarin' looked down and noticed the color changes as well. His look of shocked bewilderment let her know that he was just as surprised as she was. It all clicked in place. Rainbows in Soarin's dreams, it hurting him, the feelings that he needed to be somewhere else? Rainbow Dash was trying to take Soarin' away from her! That rainbow demon was trying to break her and Soarin's bond? Spitfire saw red.

"I knew it!" Spitfire shrieked causing Soarin' to back up fearfully, "It all started at The Gala when that witch put a…a…spell on you! Rainbow Dash did this to you! She is the one that is making you sick! That brat can't have you! You are _my_ life mate!"

A livid Spitfire raced out of the trailer and took to the skies. She was getting to Ponyville fast by hook or by crook. Soarin' followed and hollered to the other Wonderbolts that there was an emergency and to replace Spitfire's position with High Winds. He tore off after his life mate. There was no talking reason into her now. All he could do was follow.

"What is going on? And, how does that little filly have anything to do with this?" Soarin' wondered in shock as he sped after Spitfire.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage Twilight had lucked into grabbing the book that Rainbow Dash had received from Professor Book Smarts. She quickly came to the same conclusion that Rainbow Dash had come to, the necklace was a Pegasus Crystal. The crystal was letting the rainbow-maned mare know that she had met her bonded, but why was this causing Rainbow Dash to get ill? She quickly explained to the others what she had found which was met with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and with Applejack, annoyance.

"Pegasus Crystal? Well, if she done met her special stallion…" Applejack snapped out, "then why is she so durn sick?"

"Because my 'special stallion' has already found his 'special mare,'" a resigned voice said from behind the group.

All the friends turned to see Rainbow Dash leaning weakly against the cottage door. She looked bone tired and breakable. Her eyes were beyond sad. It was heartbreaking.

"Can't ever leave well enough alone, can you Twilight?" Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I'm sorry," Twilight apologized, "We were just trying to help find a way to make you better. So you know who your bonded is?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash answered looking up into the sky, "But it can never happen. He is already with the mare of his dreams. They are in love. I will not be the reason why she loses him. That's not right. I refuse to do this. I reject this bond."

"But it's making you sick, Dashie," Pinkie Pie whispered in a panic, "What's going to happen to you? You're just like a sister to me and I don't want to lose you."

"I'll just have to figure that out," Rainbow Dash said wearily looking pale, "Both the stallion and his mare mean too much to me to hurt them. And, thank you. You're like a sister to me too, Pinkie Pie. Don't worry. I'm tough. I can get over this."

"Maybe Princess Celestia can help?" Fluttershy offered and then shyly hid her face when everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Great idea, Fluttershy," Twilight said, "Spike. Take a…"

"Way ahead of you, Twilight. Already written," Spike said as he made the letter disappear in a burst of smoke.

A strange sound at the cottage door made all present turn to see Rainbow Dash lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. She didn't seem to be breathing.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Hi. I love going on different sites to see talented artists' interpretations of MLP characters. I was on deviantart and stumbled on a beautiful picture of Spitfire, Soarin', and Rainbow Dash entitled Ponyamory by ButtercupSaiyan. _Crystal Dream_s was already rattling though my noggin, but this picture really sealed the deal for me. Thank you ButtercupSaiyan for sharing your lovely picture and thank you readers for taking the time to enjoy this story.

Yours truly,

rainbow-leaves

Chapter 8

Spitfire gracefully set down in the middle of Ponyville with Soarin' alighting beside her. Soarin' was tired, sore, and had long since stopped trying to reason with his life mate. She was not going to let this go until she had a full explanation from Rainbow Dash and he hoped with each of them being in one piece at the end of the conversation. Soarin' had been feeling a terrible sense of foreboding ever since reaching the borders of Ponyville. Something didn't feel right. Again, fading rainbows filled his mind and a twist of pain shot through his heart. What in the world was going on?

Spitfire noticed a tall, gangly stallion walking down the street with what looked like carrot cake slices for cutie marks.

"Excuse me," Spitfire asked with tight-lipped politeness, "Do you know where I could find a mare by the name of Rainbow Dash? She lives here doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does live here, but she's at the Ponyville Hospital right now and …" the orange-maned stallion began before Spitfire cut him off by leaping back into the air.

"I am so sorry," Soarin' apologized to the startled stallion, "She isn't thinking very straight at the moment. I swear she usually has quite good manners."

Not waiting for the orange-maned stallion to answer, Soarin' took off after his life mate thanking any god who would listen that neither he nor Spitfire was in their Wonderbolt uniform. They had both already passed the Ponyville Hospital at the edge of town so neither Spitfire or Soarin' had to be given directions. They reached the large building in record time.

"Wait, Spitfire," Soarin' urged as his life mate started marching towards the door, "Rainbow Dash is probably visiting somepony. You can't just barge in and demand to see her in an innocent pony's hospital room. You were already rude with that orange-maned stallion back there and I won't let you be rude to another. You will tarnish the reputation of The Wonderbolts acting like this."

"Your right," Spitfire growled out, "But I can still see if the rainbow demon is actually here and be waiting to talk with her when she comes out. I just want her to know that her little games will not work."

With these last words Spitfire shouldered past her life mate and entered the hospital. Soarin' hurried after her and saw his life mate talking to a kindly-looking nurse at the help desk. A look of alarmed dismay came over Spitfire's face.

"What's wrong?" Soarin' asked hurrying over.

"Rainbow Dash is here," Spitfire said stunned, "However, she isn't here to visit anypony. She was admitted earlier in the day because she collapsed."

"What room?" Soarin' demanded.

"103 A," Spitfire answered, "Soarin', she's in the intensive care unit."

"Let's go," Soarin commanded.

The two Pegasi hurried to the ICU after getting the instructions from the nurse at the help desk. When they reached the unit the two Wonderbolts noticed a group of very familiar looking ponies accompanied by a baby dragon sitting in the ICU waiting room. The group looked clearly upset.

"Excuse me," Soarin' asked interrupting what seemed to be a very concerned conversation that was taking place between the members of the group, "Are you Rainbow Dash's friends?"

"That's us, Sugar Cube," a country-sounding pony replied, "I'm Applejack. Who might you two be?"

"These two are the co-captains of The Wonderbolts, AJ," a pink pony said looking suspiciously at the two Pegasi, "He is Soarin' and she is Spitfire."

"Oh, how wonderful," a very familiar white Unicorn exclaimed, "You must have come to cheer our poor Rainbow Dash up since she is your biggest fan. You might remember me. I am Rarity. We met at The Young Fliers Competition."

"We met your hooves," Spitfire said drily, "Where is she? Where is Rainbow Dash?"

"Here we will show," a lavender Unicorn answered as she led Spitfire and Soarin' to a hospital room followed by the rest of the group, "I'm Twilight, the pink pony is Pinkie Pie, the Pegasus is Fluttershy, and this is Spike. Applejack and Rarity already introduced themselves. Rainbow Dash is really ill right now so you will have to be real gentle with her. She will be so happy to see you two."

Twilight stopped outside of a hospital room that had a large viewing window to see inside and gazed sadly in. A sleeping Rainbow Dash was lying on her side in a hospital bed hooked up to several machines that monitored her bodily functioning. Even though she was draped with a cozy-looking blanket, what could be seen showed that Rainbow Dash now looked like a glass doll and was very pale underneath her cyan coat. She was thin and frail, nothing like the vivacious, young filly that had attended The Gala. An oxygen tube was fit into her nostrils and ran along the sides of her muzzle and up over her ears to assist her breathing. Soarin' and Spitfire entered the room in numb silence to the sound of the gentle beeping that signified the rainbow-maned filly's heartbeat. It was Soarin' who noticed Rainbow Dash's crystal necklace. Her _midnight blue _crystal.

"Celestia, Almighty," Soarin' breathed in disbelief collapsing down on his back haunches, "She is a crystal bearer. She's _bonded_ to me."

"No," Spitfire said turning to her mate, "She can't have you."

"I wouldn't take him," a small voice breathed out.

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened fully. Soarin' and Spitfire noticed she was unable to rise from her pillow on her own. Pinkie Pie rushed over to her weakened friend and assisted her in sitting up by placing another pillow behind her. The pink pony glared hatefully at the two Wonderbolts while the rest of Rainbow Dash's friends hovered outside the hospital room in stunned silence.

"I didn't know," Rainbow Dash began sounding so tired and weak and she seemed to be aiming her words at Spitfire, "I didn't even know about the Pegasus Crystals until about three weeks ago. I was going to tell Soarin' about the possibility that I bonded to him, when I saw you two having a picnic in the park. Spitfire, I knew watching you that you two were in love. I left. I didn't want to come between you."

"Liar!" hissed out Spitfire in an angry whisper, "You're trying to take him away from me. Soarin' is my whole world. You…you can't have him. He is my life mate!"

"I'm not!" Rainbow Dash protested weakly as tears ran from her eyes and she sat up a little straighter in her distress, "I'd rather die than see either of you get hurt. I have always loved you two so much. You are my heroes. I have been trying to fight this stupid bond. I really have!"

"Now Ah knows tha this is complicated," Applejack interjected coming fully into the room, "But Missus Spitfire you best be steppin' away from Rainbow. You haven't been here ta watch her waste away like we have. She is doing everythin' in her power ta protect tha two of you."

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie added, "Dashie has been trying to fight this all on her lonesome. She collapsed today. Do you know how scary that was? We thought she wasn't breathing, but she was; just really, really softly. And we all nearly had a heart attack, but Fluttershy flew Dashie to the hospital. Fluttershy is not usually that strong, but she was today. So you better back off or she might go Kung Fu Shy on you."

"Step back, Baby," Soarin' gently ordered his life mate not liking the way the stress seemed to be affecting the little filly, "Rainbow Dash did not choose her bonding just like we didn't choose ours. My parents said that the bonding just happens."

"No. I won't lose you! I love you!" Spitfire cried in desperation before she turned to the upset Rainbow Dash and released all of her frustrations and fears, "Leave him alone! Stop trying to take him away from me! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not!" Rainbow Dash shrieked in earnest as the beeping in the room got faster, "I'm not! Please believe me! Please bel…"

Several things happened at once. Rainbow Dash's eyes rolled back and she collapsed as if boneless on the bed. The heart monitor screamed to the doctors and nurses that the rainbow-maned mare had flat-lined. A medical team flew into the room and shoved everypony outside. Inside, the medical team worked desperately to revive the limp Pegasus while the nurses shut the blinds to the viewing window. Another nurse ordered the stunned ponies and baby dragon to go to the waiting room and she would let them know something as soon as possible.

"_You_ did this!" Pinkie Pie snarled in Spitfire's face once everyone entered the waiting room, "You upset her. You made her wish she would rather die! _I hate you_!"

"Simmer down," Applejack ordered putting herself in between the enraged, pink pony and golden Pegasus, "You had no right ta talk ta our Rainbow like tha, Missus Spitfire."

"Terrible manners!" vented a furious Rarity.

"How _dare_ you?" Fluttershy snapped staring Spitfire down as her friends raised their eyebrows in acknowledgement at Fluttershy's rare display of anger.

"I'm…I'm sorry," whispered Spitfire in shame as she noticed all of Rainbow Dash's friends glaring at her in anger, "I didn't mean to blow up like that. I just can't lose my life mate."

"You will _never_ lose me," Soarin' declared vehemently, "I always told you that you were stuck with me."

"But not if you are bonded to _her_," Spitfire wailed dissolving into tears and lessening some of the anger in the room aimed at the lost-looking Pegasus mare, "I'm not a crystal holder. Her bond will destroy ours. I just know it. I can't live without you. I can't."

"Please, we just want to help our friend. We all know that this is a complicated situation, but what will happen to Rainbow Dash if neither of you accept the bond?" Twilight asked Soarin' as the others all put their attentions on the stallion.

"I don't know," Soarin answered honestly, "My parents only ever told me that the Pegasus Crystals always have run throughout my family and the crystal would lead me to my life mate. Look, Rainbow Dash is a sweet little filly, but I am already bonded. I can't take her as my life mate since I already have one."

"Excuse me," the young nurse interrupted, "The doctors were able to restart Miss Dash's heart, but her illness has become too much of a strain on her and her organ systems are beginning to shut down one by one. She has slipped into a coma. We are not sure if she is going to make it through the night. I am so sorry."

"Oh, no," everyone gasped together while most began crying.

"I didn't want this to happen," Spitfire sobbed out as Soarin' tried to comfort her as his mind raced in horrified disbelief and his heart throbbed in pain, "I don't hate Rainbow Dash. I just don't want to lose Soarin'."

"You will not lose Soarin,'" a regal voice said from the entrance of the waiting room.

Everypony, and dragon, turned to see none other than Princess Celestia in all her glory standing in the doorway.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried out running to her teacher as tears ran down her face, "Rainbow Dash is really sick. Can you help her? Please?"

"I think I may know how to help Rainbow Dash…" Princess Celestia remarked to the suddenly eager crowd, "but first, I will need to hear exactly what has been going on with Soarin'. Then, I will need to explain to you exactly what a Pegasus Crystal is and why crystal bearers are left over from a long forgotten past."

The group all took a seat and turned expectant faces to Princess Celestia who had settled herself down on a large cushion provided by one of the guards that had accompanied her. The Princess dismissed the guards to stand at attention outside the waiting room. After Soarin' had described what he had gone through this past month, Princess Celestia began her story.

"Ages ago, before Luna and I were crowned as the rulers of Equestria, the Pegasus nation ruled the skies proudly within their own colonies," Princess Celestia started, "The Pegasi were an independent race and loved the freedom of flight. Dedicated to military life, Pegasi stallions and mares alike rarely settled down. Unfortunately, this resulted in a drop in birthrates. My own mother, the Goddess of Creation, realized that this would lead to the extinction of the Pegasus race so she bestowed Pegasus Crystals to every single Pegasi. The crystals drew bonded mates together which led to more foals being born. Each foal was also born with a crystal of his or her own so as a precaution to insure the continuation of Pegasi.

However, when the three pony tribes came together at last and founded Equestria, the tribes began to intermingle. Military force was no longer needed to the extent it was before, thanks to The Elements of Harmony. More and more Pegasi were able to choose different lives for themselves, aside from being in the military, and they were able to settle down without having to be 'bonded' into a relationship. Marriage was preferred among the Earth ponies and Unicorns. Pegasi embraced this tradition. Slowly over time, less and less Pegasi were born with a Pegasus Crystal as Earth Pony and Unicorn blooded intermingled into the Pegasi bloodline. It is now extremely rare."

"But, what about Rainbow Dash?" Soarin' asked, "I can feel her slipping away even as we sit here. That is also what my dreams have been telling me. She is fading. I won't lose my bond with Spitfire, but I honestly do not want that little filly to die."

"_We_ don't want Rainbow Dash to die," Spitfire added as she looked at everypony and dragon in the room, "I'm really sorry for my behavior earlier. I…I wasn't thinking straight."

"There is more to the tale of the Pegasus Crystals," Princess Celestia added mysteriously, "This may be what can save Rainbow Dash's life."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 9

The ICU waiting room was full of ponies and a baby dragon that was giving Princess Celestia their undivided attention. The Princess had already explained what Pegasus Crystals were and how this had been important for the Pegasi race in general, but she had yet to explain how any of this could help the dying Rainbow Dash.

"In the past…" Princess Celestia explained, "There had always been more mare Pegasi than stallion Pegasi. Many times a stallion was bonded by more than one mare."

"What?" Soarin' gasped in surprise as Spitfire's jaw dropped.

"These bonds were called Triads," Princess Celestia continued, "The first time a Pegasus bonds, the feelings are intense and unavoidable, such is Rainbow Dash's case. If another Pegasus bonds to an already bonded Pegasus, the bonded Pegasus is not 'pulled' quite as hard which is why Soarin' is not ill. If the bonded Pegasus accepts the bond then he or she creates a set of three life mates called a Triad."

"But, wha happens if tha bonded Pegasus rejects tha bond of tha other Pegasus?" Applejack asked in concern for her rainbow-maned friend.

"Then the rejected pony dies of a broken heart," Princess Celestia explained sadly.

"Why, that is simply barbaric!" Rarity exclaimed, "Why would your mother set up such a system?"

Everyone gasped in alarm at Rarity's words. They worried that Princess Celestia would take offence and punish the young Unicorn.

"The Pegasi honored the wisdom of their Pegasus Crystals," Princess Celestia continued with a gentle smile to show she was not offended, "There were only two or three Pegasi that ever rejected their bonded and passed away. These ponies had not been in their right mind at the time and nopony could talk reason into them. It was sad, but life does have the good and the bad. So, now the question is…do you, Soarin', wish to create a Triad with Rainbow Dash and Spitfire?"

Soarin' felt all eyes turn towards him. Most of the faces were hopeful while his life mate's face seemed confused. He closed his eyes and thought about the idea of a Triad. However, once his eyes closed the face of the little, rainbow-maned filly ran through his head. He remembered how beautiful he thought she had looked at The Gala when he first really looked into those beautiful, rosy-hued eyes. Soarin' remembered how cute he thought she was when she squealed in excitement at getting to hang out with The Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash didn't know that he had seen her fan girl squeal. He knew she would have been so embarrassed to know he had heard her, but he had adored her honest pleasure.

Soarin's thoughts turned dark. He then remembered the doll-like filly that lie so weakly in the hospital bed earlier. The bonded stallion in him had wanted to tear the room apart in his fury at her suffering. He had wanted to protect Rainbow Dash as fiercely as he would ever protect Spitfire. Soarin' sighed softly. He knew what he had to do.

"Spitfire," Soarin' said as he opened his eyes and tuned out everypony else, "Do you remember what Element of Harmony that Rainbow Dash represents?"

"Loyalty…I think," Spitfire answered uncertainly.

"Yes, loyalty," Soarin' said lifting his life mate's head with his hoof so she would look him in the eyes, "Being the Element of Loyalty is a two-edged sword, Spitfire. Don't you see? Rainbow Dash chose her loyalty to us over herself. You heard what she said earlier, 'I'd rather die than see either of you get hurt. I have always loved you two so much.' She loves us, both of us, completely and wholeheartedly without expecting anything in return!"

"And now she's willing to let herself fade away before hurting anypony or betraying their trust," Spitfire added as her heart went out to the broken, rainbow-maned mare lying in a hospital bed, "By Commander Hurricane's Rage! I've been so stupid. I've only thought of myself while that poor little filly has been protecting everypony else at the sacrifice of her own self. I'm horrible! I'm a bad pony!"

"You are not a 'bad pony,'" Twilight objected as Soarin' hugged his crying life mate while shaking his head in denial, "You have just been in a situation that was too complicated with the little bit of information we all knew."

"Tha's right, Sugar Cube," Applejack agreed, "Not one oh us coulda known how we would act in this here type of situation. Ah don't like tha way you spoke ta Rainbow Dash, but ya was being loyal to Soarin' in your own way. Ah guess Ah might oh thought tha Rainbow coulda been taken my stallion as well and Ah would have tried ta protect my loved one just as strongly."

"The question is still whether or not Soarin' will bond with Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie reminded impatiently, "She is fading so hurry up and decide! We don't know how much time she has left."

"You _have_ to bond with Rainbow Dash," Spitfire demanded turning to Soarin', "We can make this Triad work. She really is a wonderful, little filly. I felt that way from the moment we first met her. I just…forgot for a bit of time."

"Thank you," Soarin' breathed in relief and gave the golden Pegasus a tender kiss before turning to the others in the waiting room, "Spitfire and I will try to get her to wake up. You all stay here, please. This is private."

Soarin' and Spitfire waited until everypony, and dragon, nodded before trotting quickly down the hall to Rainbow Dash's room. Once the two Pegasi entered, they stared in horror. The little rainbow-maned filly's coloration looked two shades lighter than it should due to how pale Rainbow Dash was under her coat. She was lying completely still on her back. The two didn't have to know her well to know that this stillness was unnatural for the young mare. The heart monitor beeped softly in the background far too slowly for both Soarin's and Spitfire's tastes. The need to protect the little mare flared again within the stallion as love and concern filled his heart. Soarin' hesitated since he wasn't sure what to do.

"Talk to her," Spitfire urged as she pushed him closer to the bed, "Tell her how you feel. Tell her we love her. Because I know I do, Soarin'. I love her so much for how hard she tried to protect us. Hurry!"

"Rainbow Dash? Can you hear me?" Soarin' began with a lump in his throat as he nuzzled the side of the little filly's face very gently, "It's time to wake up now, Baby. You have been so very brave. Both Spitfire and I are very, very proud of you. We love you very much, both of us."

Rainbow Dash's face remained impassive. She didn't seem to hear or even be able to listen. Soarin' turned despairing eyes on Spitfire who nodded at him to continue.

"Please, Baby," Soarin' coaxed, "You need to come back to us. You will be my bonded now; that is to say, one of my bonded. You, me, and Spitfire will be together as life mates. You won't hurt Spitfire. Just so you know, she ordered me in here! She wants this too."

"That's right," Spitfire agreed coming up on the other side of Rainbow Dash's bed, "I need you to wake up now. Do you know how hard it is to keep this stallion in line? I always have my hooves full with him. Celestia only knows that I needed another mare in this relationship to help me out. Thank goodness we found you. Come on, wake up now. You have been so strong and capable through all this; stronger than I could ever have been. I am so proud of you. I love you, Little One. Come back to us."

"You just wait and see," Soarin' continued as tears began to fall from his eyes and his heart throbbed for the still filly, "We will have to work out where we are going to live. Cloudsdale is really not that far from Ponyville. We can set up a home together in Ponyville so you can stay close to your friends. It will be so cozy and one day we will raise a family together. You just have to wake up so we can start planning. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Unfortunately, Soarin's and Spitfire's words did not seem to be doing any good. Rainbow Dash's heart rate was beginning to slow down even more than before. She was dying.

"No! No!" Soarin' denied in anguish as he leapt up beside the rainbow-maned mare and lifted her limp form into a cradled position in his front legs, "Rainbow Dash? Come on, Baby. You have got to wake up now. Please? I need you to wake up. You can't die. I just found you! Please? Don't do this! Don't leave! I love you! Wake up so I can show you! Celestia, Almighty! Please? No! Please don't leave us!"

"Report, Cadet Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire suddenly barked in her "captain's" voice making Soarin' jump in surprise, "I _said_…report, Cadet Rainbow Dash!"

Soarin' looked at Spitfire as if she had lost her mind. What in the world was she doing?

"Attention!" Spitfire snapped, "I don't have all day, Cadet. I want that report and I want it _now_! Wake up, Rainbow Dash!"

Soarin' was starting to get angry at Spitfire. He was getting a bit tired of his life mate always resorting to yelling at Rainbow Dash when he noticed one of the filly's ears twitch. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes.

"Keep it up!" Soarin' hissed finally realizing what Spitfire was doing, "She is listening. She hears you!"

"Fall in, Cadet Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire ordered, "Wake up! Make that a direct order. Open those eyes! Make that double time! I am _waiting_! I want that report, Cadet!"

"Sir, yes sir," a small voice breathed out.

Spitfire and Soarin' gasped in relief when they saw Rainbow Dash's eyes flutter open and heard the heart monitor beginning to speed up to a much more natural rhythm. Spitfire had used Rainbow Dash's love of The Wonderbolts against her. The company commands would have been the first things a fan would have memorized if he or she had ever wanted to join The Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash blinked in foggy, surprise when she saw Spitfire burst into tears and throw herself onto the bed to hug the young mare.

"I am so sorry!" Spitfire wailed raining kisses all over the stunned rainbow-maned filly's face, "I never meant to hurt you. Thank Celestia, you woke up. I swear I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I love you so much! I really do!"

"Love me?" Rainbow Dash gasped softly wondering if she was dreaming.

"Yes, Baby," Soarin' said still cradling the rainbow-maned filly as tears of happiness ran down his face, "We both love you. With your permission, I would like to ask you formally to join Spitfire and I as our life mate. We will be a bonded Triad. All three of us will be a family together."

"Me? You want me?" Rainbow Dash asked in shocked, wonder.

"Only you," Soarin' cooed kissing her gently on the forehead, "My heart has been trying to find you for a while now and I just didn't know it. I finally found you, Baby. So, what do you say?"

Rainbow Dash looked hesitant. She turned her head weakly towards Spitfire in question. Spitfire smiled happily at her and gave her an encouraging nod. Rainbow Dash burst into tears and buried her face into Soarin's chest.

"If you two will have me as your bonded…" Rainbow Dash's muffled voice said as Spitfire snuggled closer, "then I accept."

The three stayed wrapped together in a tender embrace as everything clicked into place like the tumblers in a lock. No longer a single entity and a bonded pair. The three were a bonded Triad. Three sides to the same whole. Forever. Eventually, they pulled apart. Soarin' and Spitfire knew that Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep. The whole situation was too much for the weakened mare's system to stay awake for too long. The stallion gently laid his youngest life mate on her pillow as Spitfire pulled the covers up. It was the golden Pegasus who noticed the crystal.

"Soarin, look," Spitfire whispered as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Soarin' did look and smiled. Rainbow Dash's crystal was no longer merely midnight blue. It was now half midnight blue to stand for one of her life mates and fiery-gold to stand for her other life mate. Soarin' looked down at his own crystal which represented his two mares. He finally felt complete again.

A shiver ran through Rainbow Dash's slight frame which made Soarin' frown. The bonded stallion within him demanded him to protect his newest life mate, even from the cold. He immediately crawled back up on her bed and cuddled Rainbow Dash close to share his body heat. He looked relieved, but still so tired himself. Spitfire smiled and gave each of them a gently kiss.

"You stay here, Big Guy," Spitfire ordered as she draped an extra blanket over him which in turn gave Rainbow Dash a second layer of warmth, "I will let the others know that our lady is okay and will get better. You keep her warm and get some sleep too."

"Yes, Ma'am," Soarin' saluted with a cheeky grin as he settled down to carefully watch over his newest life mate.

Spitfire quietly left her two loved ones to sleep. Closing the door softly, she turned and was surprised to find everyone waiting out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Twilight began apologetically, "I know we promised to wait back there, but we heard yelling."

"Did you _yell_ at her?" Pinkie Pie demanded with fire in her eyes.  
>"Yes, I did," Spitfire said with a smile on her face confusing Pinkie Pie, "Rainbow Dash wasn't responding to us so I tried a different tactic."<p>

"You got her ta respond ta ya by usin' your Wonderbolt orders, didn't ya?" Applejack said starting to catch on.

"Yes, I did," Spitfire agreed smiling at Applejack's quick mind.

"And?" everypony and dragon demanded at once.

"And now my two life mates are getting some much deserved rest. So, if you wouldn't mind going back to the waiting room so they won't be disturbed, I would be very appreciative," Spitfire finished with a large grin on her face.

It took a second for the information to sink in before a quiet cheer broke out among Rainbow Dash's friends. Spitfire and Princess Celestia had to literally push the group back to the waiting room. Spitfire was bombarded with questions.

"I won't tell you anything about our bonding besides that it is complete," Spitfire explained, "Bonds are personal. Just know that with time, Rainbow Dash will fully recover."

Spitfire could only grin wider as the group started jumping and dancing around the room in delight. Applejack tossed her hat in the air and did a small jig in place. Twilight and Rarity seemed speechless and hugged one another in joy while Spike wailed in obvious relief. Spitfire wholeheartedly approved of these ponies and dragon. Rainbow Dash certainly had a great group of friends. Spitfire and Princess Celestia shared amused looks at one another.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm so happy I could cheer." Fluttershy said before basically cheering as softly as a tiny mouse, "_Yay!_"

"Are you sure Dashie's going to be alright?" Pinkie Pie asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Spitfire agreed fully facing the pink pony, "And I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making sure that Rainbow Dash is protected and loved."

"Really?" Pinkie Pie said starting to smile happily.

"Yes, really," Spitfire swore giving the pink pony a wink, "Cross my heart, glad I can fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Spitfire was shocked to see the pink pony's mane and tail suddenly inflate into a pretty mass of curls.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie Pie babbled tackling Spitfire in a great hug, "I am so sorry for saying that I 'hated' you. I don't really 'hate' anything, seriously, except for maybe spinach. I really don't like spinach. You will take good care of Dashie, won't you?"

"I will," Spitfire promised as the whole group, including Princess Celestia, laughed in relief, "I just found her. I will never let her go. Ever."

To be continued…


	10. Epilogue

Crystal Dreams

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Epilogue

It was a good six weeks before Rainbow Dash was well enough to move around on her own. Her system had been depleted very badly. Soarin' and Spitfire had refused to be apart from her so The Wonderbolts had decided to delay the rest of their tour. The fans were not too terribly upset because a statement had been released that there had been a family emergency that delayed the tour and more locations were added to the new tour schedule which appeased any grumblings. Less than a week ago, Rainbow Dash had been brought to Cloudsdale to stay with Soarin' and Spitfire so they could start attending some of the Wonderbolts' practices again. This would only be a temporary living arrangement since the three had agreed to live at Rainbow Dash's home permanently once she was completely better. The rainbow-maned mare had even been visited by her life mates' parents to be welcomed into the family and wished a speedy recovery.

Rainbow Dash's friends had not been happy that she would be staying so far away from them, but Princess Celestia had intervened and explained that newly bonded Pegasi needed to be close to their life mates. Spitfire and Soarin' had also privately explained to the young mare that she was far too young for the physical aspect of the "bonding" yet. Knowing what they meant, the rainbow-maned mare blushed, but agreed. She would need to wait to mature a little more before taking that step. Didn't stop the cuddling and kissing though. Rainbow Dash discovered to her surprise that she _loved_ cuddling and kissing very much.

Today was a beautiful day and Rainbow Dash breathed in the clean air deeply. It was nice to be outside to get some fresh air after being confined to bed rest for so long. This was the one thing that she really missed about not living in Cloudsdale. The cloud-made city smelled of sunlight and fresh rain all the time. It was a nostalgic smell. A smell that reminded her of her parents and The Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash started in surprise when she felt a blanket get dropped onto her still slight frame from behind. A golden head leaned onto her shoulder and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Hi," Rainbow Dash greeted smiling at Spitfire.

"Hi," Spitfire greeted back before giving her a slight frown, "What have Soarin' and I said about you walking around alone? You are still a bit shaky and haven't gained back all of the weight you lost yet."

"I'm wearing a jacket to keep warm plus I wasn't alone when I was walking," Rainbow Dash giggled as she cuddled against Spitfire, "I was with Soarin', but Rapidfire called me 'sexy lady' and now Soarin' is trying to kill him."

"What?" Spitfire gasped looking up to see a furious Soarin' stalking a retreating Rapidfire through the cafeteria window of The Wonderbolts' headquarters while the rest of the Wonderbolts were cheering their life mate on, "Oh, no!"

"Bonded stallions," the two giggled out together as Spitfire assisted the rainbow-maned mare inside and settled her on a cushioned seat that had been placed specifically for the ailing mare before hurrying over to retrieve their wayward stallion.

Rainbow Dash laughed out loud as Spitfire intervened between Soarin' and Rapidfire. Soarin' was pointing and gesturing wildly all the while yelling out threats. You could see the steam coming from his nostrils. Rainbow Dash knew if she didn't do something soon there was going to be real bloodshed so she grabbed a pepper shaker and gave it a big sniff. She placed it back down and counted to three and then…

"AAACHOOOO!"

"Baby, are you okay?" Soarin' demanded as he magically materialized beside her and pulled her into a bear hug, "Oh, no! I left you outside! You could be relapsing!"

Rainbow Dash internally rolled her eyes. Soarin's protective streak was legendary, but she didn't mind. She knew that he loved her completely. If any other stallion had called her "Baby" she probably would have kicked his face in, but Soarin's nickname for her showed that she was placed firmly in his heart. How much she loved this stallion could not be put into words.

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash soothed nuzzling her stallion's face with her muzzle, "There was just some loose pepper on the table. I breathed it in and it made me sneeze."

"Pepper?" Soarin' inquired glaring at the table to check for anymore flakes that could assault his life mate's nose as he swept one foreleg over the surface to dust it off, "Are you sure? Do you need anything? How about something to eat?"

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash again said looking up into Soarin's green eyes, "I know I need to eat to gain my weight back, but I _really_ can't eat six or seven meals in a day, Soarin'. You stuffed me full of pie less than an hour ago. However, I am thirsty. May I have some apple juice, please?"

"Coming right up," Soarin' happily agreed, already turning to get her requested beverage as Spitfire plopped down beside Rainbow Dash and snugged the blanket closer around the filly's shoulders.

"Nice work with the pepper," Spitfire teased as Rainbow Dash blushed at having been caught, "Very sneaky."

"Rapidfire was just being nice," Rainbow Dash defended as the stallion in question snuck up to the table to give her baleful eyes.

"I didn't mean anything," Rapidfire promised as he turned towards a growling Soarin' who had returned with his life mate's juice and aimed his words at the stallion, "I just meant that you have a lovely life mate. I wasn't trying to come on to her. I swear."

"Promise?" Soarin' demanded as he narrowed his eyes at his cowering teammate.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rapidfire saluted as the rest of The Wonderbolts burst into laughter.

Somehow Rapidfire always tended to let his big mouth get him into trouble. It was a pastime of the teams to watch him wiggle out of the latest crisis that he caused himself. It was always hilarious.

"Very well," Soarin' said as he calmed down and placed the juice in front of Rainbow Dash, "Forgiven. But I've got my eyes on you. You will talk to my ladies with respect, Mister."

Rapidfire scuttled away as Rainbow Dash and Spitfire playfully rolled their eyes at one another. Soarin' hated when stallions disrespected mares. He had been raised to be a gentle-stallion. He had declared many times that giving a life mate a nickname like "Beautiful" or "Baby" was a term of endearment that the life mate gave her permission to use, but calling any mare a stallion met something like "Sexy Lady" or "Toots" was rude, derogatory, and done without the mare's consent. Soarin' was having none of that when it came to _his_ life mates.

Rainbow Dash smiled and leaned in to sip her apple juice from the straw Soarin' had kindly placed into the bottle for her. These last few weeks had been a big learning curve for the young mare. She was learning new things about her life mates on a daily basis and they were in turn learning all about her. It was…nice to not feel like she didn't have a family anymore. Through their bond she always felt Soarin' and Spitfire watching over her just as she watched over them. Her heart swelled with love for her two life mates while she smiled contentedly.

"What are you smiling at?" Spitfire asked as Soarin' sat down across the table from his two mares and also gave her a curious look.

"It must be hard to have as awesome and radical a life mate as me?" Rainbow Dash teased causing Soarin' and Spitfire to snicker and roll their eyes.

"Do you always brag about yourself?" Fleetfoot asked with an innocent giggle making Spitfire and Soarin' sit up straighter and glare at their teammate.

"Stop it you two. She doesn't know about my secret," Rainbow Dash laughed out as the other Wonderbolts listened in, "Here is a secret that can't leave this room. I love to say stuff like that, but I don't really believe any of it."

"You don't?" Fleetfoot asked curiously still not getting that her question may have been considered rude and that for a second, her two co-captains had been furious with her.

"Nope. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think I am an okay pony," Rainbow Dash said conspiratorially as Soarin' and Spitfire nodded their heads in agreement, "I actually only like to say these things because I love it when ponies roll their eyes. I think it's so funny."

"Are you kidding me?" Fire Streak demanded with a wide grin on his face from across the room, "Now that's funny. You had me fooled."

"No telling," Rainbow Dash reminded as the rest of the Wonderbolts nodded in agreement.

The Wonderbolt team watched as their co-captains fussed over their youngest life mate. The whole group had been surprised to hear about the bonding and even more surprised to see just how changed the little filly had looked from when they last saw her at The Gala. It was not a wonder that Soarin' and Spitfire hadn't left the rainbow-maned mare's side if she had looked worse than what the team saw upon her arrival to Cloudsdale. Soarin' and Spitfire had firmly stated to the team that under no circumstances were any teammate to discuss Rainbow Dash to the media. The Triad had no intentions of hiding their relationship from the public, but Soarin' and Spitfire did not want their youngest life mate's life to be disrupted by nosy reporters or fans. The Wonderbolts all hid smiles when a protesting Rainbow Dash was led away declaring that she did not need a "nap time." The headquarters had most assuredly grown interesting with the little mare's arrival.

Rainbow Dash glared at her life mates as they led her back to their quarters. She kicked off her jacket and stubbornly sat on the floor.

"Baby, don't be like that," Soarin' coaxed gently giving her a loving nuzzle, "Just a little more time of caring for yourself and you'll be just as healthy as you have always been. Right now you need all the food and rest you can get. Remember what Dr. Kindheart said?"

"That's right. You know that good health is an important rule for The Wonderbolts, don't you?" Spitfire added as she assisted Rainbow Dash into bed, "Each member of the team must be in top shape or they could endanger the whole squadron. Every Wonderbolt has had sickness or injuries that made them have to be grounded. It's nothing to fret over."

"I know," Rainbow Dash whined relenting, "But…I'm getting so bored. I can't wait to stretch my wings and fly again."

"All in due time," Soarin agreed as he gently pushed her down on the bed and tapped his hoof on her too flat tummy, "Your ribs aren't showing anymore, but this should be a healthy, fluffy, little tummy. As soon as you're well again and gained back all of your weight we will all go out and fly together."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash gushed happily as she was tucked into bed and Soarin' settled down beside her.

"Absolutely," Spitfire agreed as she cuddled up on the other side of the still fragile mare.

Rainbow Dash yawned despite herself and snuggled closer to her two life mates. She closed her eyes and settled down. A small giggle escaped her which made Spitfire and Soarin' get curious. Feeling their gaze on her, Rainbow Dash smiled sleepily up at them.

"After I found out that I won't be able to try out for The Wonderbolts until I am two years older, I was so disappointed," Rainbow Dash explained, "I have dreamed of being a part of your team since forever. However, I never thought that being a part of The Wonderbolts might mean having Wonderbolt life mates. Just seemed ironic."

"Was just meant to be," Soarin' chuckled as he settled his "Baby" back down to get some sleep and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Was always meant to be," Spitfire whispered to the already asleep Rainbow Dash.

A few minutes later Soarin' began chuckling silently to himself as Spitfire leaned up to look at him with a knowing grin. Rainbow Dash snored. The little rainbow-maned filly had the cutest little snore the stallion has ever heard and both he and Spitfire loved it. The two locked eyes with one another over their little life mate's sleeping form. They had no doubts that Rainbow Dash had the raw talents to be a Wonderbolt. They would make sure her dreams came true by assisting her with her flying skills and maturing into a team flyer. Poor filly had always been a solo act since her parents died and had missed out on some of life's lessons. Her friends had been able to assist her in learning some important aspects of life and now Rainbow Dash had Soarin' and Spitfire. Things were only going to get more interesting from here on out.

"Facing the future together as a Triad feels so right," Spitfire's and Soarin's thoughts echoed together as the two Pegasi followed their loved one into peaceful slumber.

The end.

For now.

Review if you want a sequel.


End file.
